


Day 5: Hero

by PRFury



Series: Space Latinx Week 2017 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I ran so far away, Reminder that Day 4 was just on Tumblr, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, and I ran, just kidding, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRFury/pseuds/PRFury
Summary: As I watched this particular scene unfold, I had a number of thoughts.These are my thoughts regarding that scene, they may not necessarily be the thoughts of the characterDun Dun





	Day 5: Hero

15 years. It’s been almost 15 years since Caleb Dume first ran and Kanan Jarrus had been running ever since then.  Sure the first few years weren’t _too_ bad with Janus and then it really perked up when he started working with Hera.  But he couldn’t lie to himself anymore, he was still running away. 

At least until a few weeks ago.  When that… that… _kid_ just popped out of nowhere and stole the goods like that!  Kanan didn’t know if he wanted to throw the kid out the airlock or protect him at all costs.  Ezra felt right somehow.  Like they had a Bond the same way Kanan and his own Master had.

But that was impossible.  As far as Kanan knew, he and Master Obi-Wan (maybe Master Yoda, that old troll seemed to outlive everything) were the only Jedi to survive Order 66.  He’d seen the holos of the Temples on fire, he’d felt the moment his Master was shot down by her own men.  He’d lost everyone in the blink of an eye.

And he ran.  He cut off his Padawan braid and tossed his robes.  He stole to survive and changed his name.  He took on odds and end jobs and before he knew it, Caleb Dume was a thing of the past, a myth, a secret.  The biggest secret he’d ever kept, and he’s kept many a secret.  Hera knew of course, it’s really hard to keep everything about him when they’re sleeping together, especially when you sleep talk the way they both do (The Clone Wars liked to make itself known most at night).

He ran into Hera. And Chopper.  Then Zeb.  Afterwards Sabine.  Now Ezra.  He ran from one family and into his new family.

And you know what?

Kanan was tired of running.

So as the Imperials were shooting at them and the Wookies were screaming in confusion and Hera was piping that she couldn’t maintain position, he looked at his odds and options.  And made the Call.  He’d stopped physically running years ago… it was time for him to stop running from his past.

It was time for him to air out his one last BIG secret.

Taking a steadying breathe, he reached out to the Force.  It’d never left him, not really.  It was always there, waiting next to him.  And today it was as if they’d always worked together these past 15 years.

He walked with deliberate calm towards the Imperials, slowly reaching for both pieces of his lightsaber.  After Ezra had stolen it before, he couldn’t take any chances and kept in on his persons again.  As he reconnected the pieces together, he heard the voice of Stance in his head in that same Greenie voice again.  He realized that Ezra was close to the same biological age Stance was when he died.

As he ignited his lightsaber and held it out in front of him, he remembered Kaller and for one terrifying moment, he was a 14 year old Padawan scared for his life.  It didn’t help that the Stormtroopers were in front on him, there were times they reminded him of the men under Master Depa.  One last breath before he heard Agent Kallus’ orders:

“All Troopers, focus your fire on. On the Jedi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that day 4 was about the actor, not the character so I kept that strictly to Tumblr (same username).  
> IDK how I feel about what I wrote for this one, so it may be tweaked later on


End file.
